1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for containing and holding a bag-like flexible inner container therein which has a mouth projecting in the upward direction at a top portion thereof, in which the holder and the flexible inner container contained therein are treated as a unit and the contents of the flexible container can be dispensed by tilting the holder.
2. Related Art
Containers for liquid detergents, cooking oils, liquid condiments, and the like, for home use are generally used only once and are then thrown away. However, since such waste poses environmental problems, it is generally desired to decrease the quantity of such waste by using bag-like containers formed of a flexible film material.
Since such flexible containers are difficult to stand upright and are not stable, a container in which a flexible container is supported by a stiff outer housing (holder) in order to stand the flexible container erect and so that the contents can be dispensed through a dispenser, has been proposed (see Japanese Utility Model Application Kokoku (Post-Exam Publication) No. Hei 1-23561). In this container, a dispenser projecting outside the holder in the upward direction is attached to the flexible container, and the contents therein are dispensed by a finger pump. Generally, the dispenser and the holder are repeatedly used; the flexible inner container, however, is used only once and is then thrown away.
Most containers for filling with liquid detergents, cooking oils, liquid condiments, and the like, for home use have a large capacity, e.g., a capacity of 1 liter or more. Such a container may be formed by using a flexible film material in order to decrease the quantity of waste and by using no dispenser in order to reduce the cost thereof. In this case, the flexible container is included in a stiff holder and has a projecting outlet at the top portion thereof, and the contents in the flexible container can be dispensed by tilting the holder.
Such a container is convenient for home use. For example, use of such a container enables pouring a large quantity of cooking oil or the like into a pan. However, when a holder with a simple cylindrical or box shape is used, it is inconvenient and somewhat difficult to lift and tilt the holder containing a large and heavy flexible container. In such an event, there is a possibility that a hand of a person may make contact with the liquid contents which may have dripped on the outer surface of the holder, and there is also the possibility of the container being dropped.
Further, in the container having a double structure with a dispenser, the flexible inner container is generally inserted and held in the holder by screwing or sliding the flexible inner container into the holder, which may be difficult for some persons in an ordinary household.